Snap
by Chibi-Onee-chan
Summary: Sanji wasn't sure what made the marimo snap. shounen-ai, SanZo, one-shot.


**Came up with this after reading their pairing for a while. Enjoy! Please review when you're done!  
><strong>

**Setting: **No real set time. Pre-time skip though. Franky n' Brook included.

**Pairing: **Light Zo/San, or rather San/Zo.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai (don't like, don't read), bloody-ness. Slight Zoro OOC-ness, but meh.

**Disclaimer:** One Piece is not owned by me at all.

* * *

><p><em>Sanji didn't really know what had made the marimo snap.<em>

It started like anything else. Marines and Strawhats battling it out on some island; this particular one being a summer seasoned one. Of course, the Strawhats had the upper hand. The Marines never had a chance when fighting them. Usopp's sniper skills and Chopper's Rumble combined with Robin's Hana Hana no mi and Nami's Clima-tact had taken out a third. Franky's "strong right"s and "weapon left"s along with Brook's music had taken out another fraction of the Marines. As usual, the monstrous trio of Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji were taking out the remaining Marines.

Yet, everything changed in an instant. The Marines had planned a trap in the large field they were fighting in. One second, the Strawhats were dominating, and in the next, mostly everyone was badly damaged and/or unconscious. The Marines had set up a large enough explosive that caught almost every single Strawhat in it. Except one.

When the smoke cleared, pirate hunter and first mate Roronoa Zoro had almost dropped his precious weapons in shock. His crew-mates -his nakama- were sprawled around different areas along with sacrificed marines.

Nami was on her stomach, her arms in front of her, bleeding profusely from the stomach and legs.

Robin was nearby, on her left side and bleeding from the head and torso.

Usopp was over by some singed trees, his head against one as his arms and legs bled.

Chopper was in the same tree, hanging over the branches, his limp form bleeding from his back and head.

Franky was near the center, on his back, blood coming from his back.

Brook was unconscious by him, not bleeding (as he had no skin to bleed-he would have joked), but laying on his right side.

Luffy was closer to Zoro, flat on his stomach and his arms at his side. He was bleeding from the head and stomach.

And then there was Sanji, the one he had loved and was loved by in return. He was right in front of Zoro, on his left side, blood coming from his head and torso, as well as his legs.

_Sanji didn't really know what had made the marimo snap, but he had a pretty good guess._

Zoro snapped. Despite his usual indifferent, blank features he usually held, he now clearly had a face of pain (not that it was from the blood dripping from his hands that were gripping his katanas too hard or the blood coming from his head), and had let out a blood-curdling scream. The Marines, who initially thought the battle was over, were in for a surprise when Zoro had taken out half of the remaining Marines in an instant. They could not see his face, what emotions it held, for they were defeated all to quickly.

When Sanji woke finally, it was because drops of rain started falling onto his face. He suppressed a groan and forcefully opened his eyes. With the one not covered by the curtain of blonde locks, he glanced at the scene around him as he made himself sit up. Almost immediately had his eyes widened. His nakama were all injured and out cold. The Marines were completely bloodied and killed in a painful manner. Sanji's eye(s) continued to scan the battlefield, finally stopping when he saw him. Zoro had his katanas stuck in the ground, himself standing a bit away. His arms were by his side and he was looking up in the dark sky.

Sanji stood after a moment to regain his strength. He walked up to Zoro's backside cautiously.

"Oi...Zoro," He called. The marimo jolted (as if he was deep in thought and was then surprised), before falling to his knees. "Zoro!" Sanji ran around to the front of his beloved, and stopped dead in his tracks. Zoro was on his knees, his arms limply by his side, looking down, and was _crying_ with his eyes wide open. Sanji only then noticed the mass amount of blood covering the marimo, most of it was not even his. Immediately, Sanji got close and onto his knees, wrapping his arms around the pirate hunter, and sticking his head in the nape of the other's neck; the rain still poured on them. "Zoro..." Sanji spoke softly. Zoro stiffened at the name.

"...Sanji," Zoro began in an almost inaudible tone, "I...everyone is..."

"Sh," Sanji hushed quietly, "Its okay. Everyone is still alive." Zoro didn't respond, but only wrapped his arms around Sanji as the cook held him. "We aren't that weak."

"Mm.." Zoro mumbled, as if he were a child. Sanji lifted his head, noting that Luffy, Nami, Brook, and Chopper were starting to awaken.

"Everything is going to be okay." Sanji reassured. Zoro only gave a small nod.

_Sanji wasn't sure what had made the marimo snap, but he had a pretty good guess. He knew Zoro greatly cared for his nakama and didn't want to lose them. He knew he would have to get stronger so Zoro wouldn't ever experience that again. For his marimo's sake._


End file.
